


The Accuser

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: AU, Attempted Sexual Assault, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, True Love Wins in The End, Undercover Missions, Vers/Carol is an Accuser, Yonvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Vers the Accuser is the greatest weapon of the Kree, directly under the firm guidance of Ronan. He has molded her into an incomparable weapon of justice for his people.  She is proud to be her Empire's defender, but has never felt like she has belonged. She know how to play her part, and does so well; or did, until a mission requires her to work directly with StarForce's elite team and their Commander. He is everything a Kree a should be, and nothing like them at the same time.  His kindness, warmth and support of his team has her questioning her allegiance to Ronan and place among her people.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Ronan the Accuser, Carol Danvers & Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Ronan the Accuser, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm incapable of focusing on one thing at a time.
> 
> Please note that this chapter does reference an attempt at sexual assault.

Yon woke to the insistent buzzing of his door’s comm, intermittently broken between loud and urgent thumping against his door. He didn't know who had decided to disturb him in the middle of the night, but at this rate, they were likely to wake the entire barracks.

He stumbled out of bed, grabbing his robe as he walked past. Hala better be burning, for whoever dared disturb him would earn an instant demotion and immediate exile to the most wretched border planet he could find.

When the door to his quarters swooshes open, he was confronted with a sight he never had expected to see. Vers stood in his doorway, hair dishevelled, half-dressed, tear tracks running down her cheeks, staining her beautiful face. She pushed past him, not caring if she had been invited or the appropriateness of such an act. He could feel the turmoil rolling off her, she was wound tightly, and, at any minute, he was afraid she might burst into star fire.

Inside his living space, she froze, unsure of what to do next. As if she had only thought as so far as to get through his door, not beyond it.

“Vers?” he approached her carefully, not wanting to startle her. He was unsure of why here of all places she would have come to at this hour.

“I... I did something really foolish…” she confessed around her harsh breathing.

“Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be undone…” he ventured. She turned on him at that moment, and what he saw unsettled him deep within his soul. In the light of his quarters, he could see the beginnings of a purple bruise blooming across her left cheek, and a terrified look in her eye. She was their strongest weapon, stronger than anyone else he had met. What could possibly have an Accuser terrified?

“It can't be… he’ll... he’ll…” she began to sob in earnest.

"He’ll what Vers?" he tried to coax her truth out from her panic

"He’ll kill me!" she blurted out. Yon no longer needed to know whom she spoke of, it was apparent, as was her fear.

"Why?" he asked gently. She began to pace widely in his space, unable to stay still.

"I blasted him, I blasted him and then I ran… I couldn’t, I couldn't do it." her voice was thick from tears and panic, but she began to slow, as she pieced together what had just happened to her. She was gathering herself slowly.

"Do what?"

"I refused him."

"Refused him what?"

"Refused _him!_ "

Yon’s stomach sank with a nauseating sensation. He hadn't had he? Had Ronan tried to bed Vers, use her and use force to make her submit, resulting in her defending herself? How could he? Anger began to surge inside of Yon. A wave of indignant biting anger. He stepped forward carefully, and slowly raised his hand to cradle her face. He didn't want to startle her, he wanted to soothe her pain, and although she had come to him for sanctuary, he still wasn't sure she wouldn't harm him if she felt he was a threat too.

She let him approach, and he cupped the cheek not swelling with the beating Ronan had attempted to give her. He used his thumb to brush away her tears, whilst his free hand stroked her arm to calm her. She didn't flinch and that trust warmed his heart.

Her watery eyes focused on him; her breathing began to calm.

“I couldn’t… I couldn't go through with it this time…” 

_“_ this time?” so this had happened before. She and her commander were lovers, he had suspected the possibility but even still, jealousy tore through him along with disappointment. Both feeding the rage burning inside of him, demanding to find the Accuser and seek justice for her.

She swallowed and nodded. She seemed so small… he had seen her obliterate cities with her bare hands, burn brighter than a star in space, how could someone so powerful become so fragile in mere moments? How could Ronan do this to her, lover or not?

She inhaled a jagged breath “He comes to each of us; it's his way, his right. He said I was different, special than the rest. That it meant something more. I used to believe him, be honoured that he chose me. But it's not, it's meaningless! It's cold and heartless and shameful. It's just a power play, another way for him to be in control of those around him. Control of me.”

She clutched at the hand he held to her face, the fear in her eyes subsiding, the strength and warmth he had become familiar with over the last few weeks returned to her. He saw in them the fierce determination that Ronan must have seen before he was blasted into unconsciousness, before the reality of the consequences of her actions caused her to panic and seek safety.

“I wouldn't let him touch me; I don't want him to ever be near me again… not after…” she swallowed and collected herself, as if what she had to say next held importance “not when I know what it's like to feel, not when I know I want you.”

He didn't believe what he heard at first. He thought it had all been one sided, his craven heart wanting what he couldn't have. She mesmerized him and he was helplessly drawn to her. He knew she was grateful for the freedom he had given her to express herself more truly. He’d seen it as she unfurled more every day during their mission; her smiles and laughs had come more boldly, more freely. But this; to know she felt the same the way as him was unexpected and welcomed.

His rage was quickly replaced with the warmth of desire, his heart beating double time at the thought of her in his arms willingly. She had sought him out for safety from trust and affection. He wanted to haul her to him and kiss her, but so soon after such a trauma seemed unforgivable. Instead he bent his to hers and touched her forehead with his own. He breathed her in, not looking anywhere but your eyes. If she wanted more, he would let her take it, but he would never push for the advantage. He would never insult her in such a way.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, running the tip of her nose along the bridge of his. Before he got lost in the sensation, they needed to plan. She was right, Ronan would likely try to kill her for the insult and the disobedience. If he knew she was here in Yon’s arms, he would kill them both and there was little Yon could do, the SI would not be able to stop him after the fact.

Yon was torn, the Supremor needed to know of the Accuser's indiscretion against Vers, but if what she had said was true, would It believe this was nothing more than lover’s quarrel and protect her? He needed to get her somewhere safe, somewhere the Accusser would not think to look for her.

His gym in the lower levels of Hala would be a suitable place. Few knew he trained there, and the appearance of another Starforce member wouldn’t be completely seen as suspicious.

She shifted her hands to embrace him around his waist, he held her to him, placing her head over his heart. He kissed the top of her hair and soothed his hands over her back. He pulled away from her and thought he heard the faint sound of her whimper from the loss of contact. He held onto her arms, and searched for her eyes,

“We need to get you somewhere safe, and out of those clothes” he indicated to the half-torn nightgown she was still wearing.

She cocked her eyebrow, and a smirk light up her face “Buy a girl a drink first, commander!” she joked with him. He laughed, exacerbated by her. At least she had not lost her sense of humour in all this. 

“I have some training clothes that should fit, in my room - second cupboard to your left. The refresher is on the right. I’ll wait right here. Be quick!” he motioned to his room. She nodded in understanding and went to change.

He went to his secure console and checked for any bulletin placed out against her; nothing. Good! This meant they had time to plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skrulls have infiltrated their intelligence network, and are slowly crippling the Kree from the inside. Star Force and the Accusers have been requested to work together to root out the problem. A fine idea in theory, yet one none seem happy about.

**9 weeks earlier**

"I don't like this" grumbled Minn-Erva, and whilst the commander was entirely in agreement, it was not his place to say so. 

They had all been given a directive from the Supreme Intelligence. He wouldn't disagree with the decision, couldn't disagree. If the Supremor saw fit that this course of action was the best, he did not doubt its wisdom. Knowing something was good or right didn't necessarily make it enjoyable. 

Like cutting off a gangrenous limb, in the end the result would be beneficial, in the interim it would be painful and unpleasant. He knew that Ronan would make this experience both. 

"Essential collaboration" and "partnership" really meant that Ronan would be calling the shots, and Star Force would be responsible for the consequences. He would be held accountable. 

Which, to tell the truth, wasn't too different from their current circumstances. 

Somehow, despite the terror raining down upon them, or perhaps because of it, the Skrulls had managed to hold fast, and had the impudence to infiltrate their off-world network. This had been suspected for some time; a series of unfortunate circumstances had led to the suspicion that perhaps intel was going missing. Essential mineral shipments had been seized, key infrastructure breached on border planets, critical intel gathering led nowhere or failures in assassinating foreign targets left the Kree's exploits exposed. All events that had reasonable explanations or could be passed as coincidence, especially when the undercover agent in question tragically perished in the event, meaning there was no proof of betrayal. 

However, the failure on Torfa had cemented all suspicions as fact. Instead of an extraction of their operative, they had fallen into a Skrull trap, set by none other than the General Talos. 

When they had received the extraction request from Sor-Lah, Yon-Rogg had not hesitated to heed the call. Sor-Lah and he were old friends. They had met at the Academy and soon became thick as thieves. They had been deployed together, serving their first two tours on the outer rims of the Empire at the Xandar-Kree battlefronts. The blood and carnage solidifying their bond as brothers in arms. 

Their second tour had been a defining moment for both men, each finding their calling. Yon-Rogg had decided that he could best serve the empire amongst the ranks of Star Force special forces, whilst Sor-Lah had opted for the more challenging glory of espionage. 

Yon-Rogg had envied his friend and the sacrifice he was willing to make for their people. The off-world intelligence network was vital to the Supreme Intelligence and military organisations of the Kree Empire. It is highly dangerous, thankless, and challenging work; to sacrifice your life for the empire yet never to be amongst it. Always banished to the fringes, befriending and living with the enemy, to undermine them and ensure Kree success. It was the ultimate act of patriotism, and Yon had never met a bigger patriot than Sor-Lah. 

When it had been suggested that the failure of certain recent missions was due to the potential betrayal of Sor-Lah, Yon-Rogg knew that something was wrong. The Sor-Lah he knew was no traitor. When the mission to retrieve Sor-Lah had been raised, he had volunteered his team. He knew that if anyone else were to attempt the rescue, Sor-Lah would likely be shot on sight instead. Yon-Rogg wanted to look his friend in the eye and see the truth there. He wanted to bring his friend home to the fold. 

Despite the circumstances indicating a trap, Yon had still entered the cave determined to find either his friend or his body. Yon-Rogg had found him huddled behind a rock, covered in rags. He had followed protocols, the verbal codes locked deep within their subconscious were recited and validated. It was him, yet not him. Yon-Rogg couldn't put his finger on it at first, but his friend seemed different. 

It had been decades since he had laid eyes on this man. He knew that time and circumstance changed you, that the man he knew would be different from the man he found. Yet something did not seem right. There was a hostility there which he had not expected, and it seemed to be directed at him. 

When the fighting had started outside and they became pinned down, he noticed Sor-Lah's reluctance to return fire, despite the weapon in his hand. The shots he did manage, went wide and missed their target. Unusual behaviour for a man he knew was a near perfect shot. 

His suspicion grew, when Sor-Lar seemed disappointed with the appearance of his team, or more specifically whom his team consisted of. It was a strange contrast to the questions he attempted to ask, _is this all of them?, how long have you all been at this?, you guys work well together, must be good to have such a great team having your back?_

The clincher came on their way back to the Helion, once they seemed free of the incursion and the shooting had stopped. Sor-Lah had said it so casually, as if it had been the most natural thing in the ‘verse to talk about. He was commending them on their efforts, for saving him, for fighting off the Skrulls and their work as a team. 

Even an informant with Sor-Lar’s level of clearance would never have known of the operation. On the SI’s authority, all files were classified, heavily redacted, and sealed. Only three people alive in the Universe knew of what had truly happened that day. Or more precisely only three Kree knew, the two that were there and the one that had inherited the spoils. Only a Skrull could have known about it as well, and only a Skrull would have not known to not mention it. 

_No wonder you finished off the traitor, Mar-Vel never stood a chance against a team like this._

Sor-Lah had been simmed, and worse the Skrull had known his codes. The network was compromised. How deep the corruption went was unknown. If the real Sor-Lah was a traitor and had willingly provided the codes or had the Skrulls somehow found a way to access them were also unknown. 

The only consolation was they now possessed a Skrull operative as their prisoner, whom they intended on questioning through any means necessary. Even this was tainted with failure; the imposter had killed one of his team members before it could be apprehended. A tragedy under any circumstances, yet the cadet had been the son of a high ranking General. One whom supported the Accusers over Star Force. 

So in the end, they were left with a broken and compromised intelligence network, growing dissent within the military, a Skrull operative who not only worked for Talos, but knew of Mar-vel, and C-53 and was looking for more information on the event (which was causing more problems and questions than anyone wanted or needed), and said Skrull not only refused to shift back into its own skin, but was incredibly resilient to their interrogation methods. 

The blame for all had seemingly landed at Yon’s feet. 

He had knelt before the Supreme Intelligence and resigned, yet in an act of mercy, or pity, the Supremor had refused. Instead, offering an alternative which seemed to appease everyone. 

Everyone but him and his team. 

_A joint task force._

"I still think Korath should have joined us." Minn continued to grumble. 

"There's little point subjecting the others to this unnecessarily. _Our_ presence will be sufficient to prove we are willing to cooperate. Anymore and we risk providing Ronan more opportunities to pander to his own ego." Yon-Rogg tried to belay her concerns. She was uncomfortable, concerned they were walking into a trap. Her instincts and training telling her to cover her back. It would indeed be a trap, just not the deadly kind. 

"You really think he'll be _that_ bad?" She enquired dryly. 

Yon-Rogg shot her a look with barely a raised eyebrow. It was all he needed to do to communicate his thoughts. He had known Minn-Erva for years, silent communication is what they were best at. 

She replied with her signature eye roll. 

At least he wouldn't be suffering this alone. 

"Besides, there was no guarantee that Korath would actually side with us on any point. We all know how much he idolizes Ronan. I'm fairly certain we were his second choice in employment." quipped Yon-Rogg, trying to lighten the mood. 

The Hall of the Accusers was a large, wide, imposing building made of dark stone and tertaglass. It stood on the site of an old temple from the time of the old gods, before the Supreme Intelligence. It still sat in the heart of the complex. The newer building appeared to merely be an encasement of this old ancient place, where the ghosts of the gods still roamed. 

Unlike the other buildings in the upper layer of Hala, which sparkled and glinted in the light of their suns, inspiring those who looked upon them with hope, the Hall of the Accusers seemed to swallow the light that touched it. As if nothing could touch or tarnish its dark surface. The place where hope went to die, Yon-Rogg mused as their transport shuttled them towards their meeting point. 

The Accusers were brutal and fearsome, but they got the job done. Yon-Rogg could not deny that, in the last 6 years alone, the Accusers had almost single handed expanded the Empire's borders and slain their enemies, beyond even the wildest dreams of visionaries. 

With such a success rate, he supposed it was only a matter of time before the Supremor's personal task force came under their purview. 

When the shuttle docked, they were greeted by a pair of guards in full regalia, standing at attention with their war hammers. They were escorted through vaulting halls of black marble and low, winding corridors into the heart of the facility. Yon-Rogg, however, felt he was descending into the belly of the beast. 

Their destination was the war room of the Accusers. Yon-Rogg did a tactical sweep of the room when they arrived. 3 entrances, walls covered in projections and consoles, personnel manning different stations and in the middle was a large holo desk, currently displaying the terrain of a foreign planet. 

The room was similar to their own in Star Force HQ, and those in the joint military rooms where such meetings would normally take place. Where this meeting should be taking place. It would have been brighter if nothing else. 

Yon-Rogg could see Ronan's figure looming in the shadows, the harsh light of the table tracing his outline from the waist up. The pair approached the table, Yon-Rogg chose the side opposite to where Ronan was standing, so he could face him directly. 

Yon-Rogg was by no means a small Kree, he was well above average height. Kree of Bronn's stature were not uncommon but also not the norm. Nor was he aware of any minimum height requirements for Accuser recruits. So, as he stood at the uncomfortably high table, which was level with his abdomen, he realised that it was specifically built for Ronan. Whether that was due to his size or to intimidate others, Yon-Rogg did not know, but he was reminded of an impression of when he was a small child and was allowed to eat at the adults' table. He felt small and out of place. It was unsettling. 

The pair stood silently waiting to be acknowledged. Yon-Rogg watched on as Ronan observed what looked like the results of an atmospheric assault on the planet. It was undergoing utter decimation. As he observed the map shift, Yon-Rogg realised it was familiar. 

"Torfa" 

"Indeed. It seems the Skrulls have more of a foothold than first suspected. The Supremor agreed that the best course of action was a complete cleanse of the planet." Ronan's sonorous voice drifted across the table, although his eyes never left the display. Yon-Rogg noted the hint of arrogance in the word _agreed._ As if he knew better than their leader. 

"But what of the native inhabitants?" This was not the first cleansing Yon-Rogg had witnessed as a result of Skrull occupation. Yet he had never ordered such action lightly, not without considering the civilian casualties. 

Ronan pressed a button and a projection of an interrogation recording commenced. It was the Skrull still wearing Sor-Lah's face. Blood dripping from his chin, his eyes swollen, his skin mottled with bloody contusion s and bruising. 

It was upsetting to see the face of his friend so badly beaten. _The Skrull's face_ he reminded himself 

A disembodied voice filled the room. 

"Torfa - the planet you were captured on. How deep is your infiltration?" 

The Skrull did not answer. It started convulsing suddenly, its face screwed up in pain. A shock device must have been used. It bit back any cry, refusing to give its interrogator the satisfaction of its agony. When the seizing stopped, it fell forward, hunched over in its confines. It then began to laugh; it was almost unhinged. 

The voice asked again, rephrasing its question. "How many Torfans have you filth simmed?" 

The face of Sor-Lah glared at him through the feed. The malice and hatred he saw there reminded him of why they were fighting this ancient enemy. It was a strange contrast to laughter coming from its mouth. The laughter stopped and the voice that followed reflected the feelings that clearly ran underneath, despite the deranged grin on its face. 

"All of them!" 

The feed cut off. 

One comment from a deranged Skrull was all that it took to sentence an entire world to death, accurate or not. Torfa, another world lost to smoke and ash at the hands of their ancient enemy. Truth or lie, there would be no way to determine its accuracy. 

“Is this the same course of action recommended for our intelligence network? Will we burn the worlds they’re posted on or simply eradicate every member in the entire network?” Yon honestly wouldn't put it past Ronan and his blood lust to suggest such a remedy. 

“No. That would be a needless waste of Kree lives.” 

At least they could agree on something. 

“The Skrull has been less than cooperative. Its resilience to our line of questioning is unfortunate, yet until we can find another simmed agent it remains our only asset in this case.” 

“You removed it from our custody on the assurance that you would extract more answers than we could.” Minn-Erva was not one to show insolence when talking with her superiors, but Yon guessed even she had her limits. 

“We suspect we do not have a simple foot soldier in our custody but a more well trained operative for them to be so resistant. Even still, it will not be long before we extract the necessary information from it. We merely need to be more... persuasive.” Ronan seemed both annoyed and pleased about such a prospect. 

“What about the list of potential contacts we provided you with? We were able to successfully trace the last few planets Sor-Lah visited from his reports and on ground enquiries. Any of them could also be Skrull agents, or even the contact point for him to be simmed?” 

They had been officially asked to hold off any action until they could reconvene as a joint group. However, that didn’t stop the Commander from sending trusted agents to fact check and back trace Sor-Lah’s movements. He would not sit on his hands if his friend was still out there. 

"The Skrull would not divulge anything about the list you provided. However one name elicited a more guarded reaction. Datrius Nefur. We suspect that they may either be a Skrull or a sympathiser." Ronan informed them, bringing up the intelligence file on the aforementioned name. 

"Spice dealer, black market trader, primary base of operations on TL-469, and known association with Ravengers. Not exactly scrupulous but not necessarily a sympathiser. Reports suggested that this is whom Sor-Lah, or the Skrull, approached for transport to Torfa. Perhaps this is where he was compromised?" Reasoned Yon. 

TL-469 was only one system over from Sor-Lah's previous mission, and a known port of call for denizens and those wanting to travel inconspicuously to worlds they had little right to visit. 

"Perhaps. Further investigation will be required." Yon wasn't sure if Ronan was being purposely obtuse to simply annoy him, or if he didn't actually have a plan. 

"Whilst an interesting lead on what may have happened to Sor-Lah, it doesn't actually address the larger issue. We need to find out how far our network has been compromised." Yon tried to keep his tone level, he couldn't let his frustrations leak out. "The identity of in-field agents are highly classified. They are generally unknown to each other and rarely interact. There are protocols in place to prevent that. Sleeper cells are the only other Kree they have official contact with if they need support. Those requests are routed through central intelligence, the handlers organise the necessary contact protocols." 

"And with the help of the Supreme Intelligence, we have successfully vetted all handlers and analysts in central intelligence. All sleeper cells and field agents with access to communion pads have been requested to commune with the Supremor to confirm their identity and allegiance" the voice came from behind him, an unfamiliar accent yet one he remembered distinctly. It sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, and he straightened instinctively. 

He turned slowly to look at who approached, perhaps he was mistaken. When he saw her, standing proud in her Accuser armour, jaw set and eyes focused intently on him he was reminded of that day by the lake. The image of her then, covered in soot, hair mussed and wearing that hideous brown one-piece overlayed itself on the vision of the spotless woman standing before him. 

Her eyes were different though, the fiery determination that had burned in them on that day had dulled. Now she just regarded him coolly. It was as if the fire that had burned within her had been doused. Ironic considering she held the power of a star beneath her skin and burned planets bare at the order and whim of Ronan. 

He knew of the weapon the Accusers wielded, he knew it was her which bought them such success. It was impossible to not hear tales of the mighty Vers when her victories were praised throughout the Empire. He vaguely remembers seeing her on a netcast a few years back. But that was not the same as seeing her more than a few feet in front of him. 

"Sorry I'm late. I wanted to ensure the final stage of Torfa was underway before leaving. All reports indicate success." She walked directly past him, only addressing Ronan. She proceeded to access various files from the console in front of them. 

Ronan inclined his head to her, accepting her apology for her tardiness. 

"Commander, Captain, may I present the mighty Vers; Accuser, celestial weapon of Supremor's justice, liberator of planets, and my second in command." 

"We reviewed the agents in the other suspected cases, none of them interacted with each other in any official capacity. Only one had contacted a sleeper cell. All cell members have been vetted and recalled. All agents were in different star systems, none had active assignments which were related, however two had previous assignments which would have brought them into proximity of Nefur's network, and possibly Sor-Lah." 

Despite standing next to him, she barely gave him nor Minn-erva a sidewards glance. If she recognised or remembered him, she didn't show it. 

"Was there a pattern to the failed incidents where we lost the agents? Perhaps there is a bigger design in place?" 

"If there is, we've yet to see a link. None of the failed assignments have a common thread, apart from inconveniencing us and causing anarchy." 

Yon-Rogg thought back to the comment the Skrull had made about Mar-vell. Was she the end goal of this scheme? Getting closer to Mar-vel and her work, or even the woman standing next to him? He would need to mention this to Ronan privately, he did not know precisely how much Vers knew of her origins. What had she been told? 

She has awoken only once in his presence, it was when they had returned to Hala. The medics were overseeing their blood transfusion, the last of a series that had started in orbit around C-53, when he had decided to save her from death as her inferior Terran body failed from cellular decay from the excessive radiation. She had been confused, disoriented, the medics had needed to sedate her, but she had looked at him and the blood flowing through her veins with such fear before she passed out once more. Maybe it was a good thing she failed to recognise him now? 

"We are analysing intel access records to determine any anomalous activity. We are also cross checking all their previous assignments for commonality." Ronan's low voice cut through his thoughts. 

"There is also the matter of five agents who have gone dark since the capture of the Skrull and requests to commune. Three as a part of their missions, the remaining two seem to be in the wind. Based on last known movements, we suspect they all may have been in contact with a branch of Nefur's network." She informed them. He was unsure what 'in the wind' meant but he sensed the implication. 

Yon-Rogg had mixed feelings, he was impressed with the depth of detail their investigation had taken. Something he sensed had been initiated by her. Yet he was frustrated by the situation; all of what he had been presented with was nothing his team and the Star Force analysts couldn't have discovered for themselves had they been given the opportunity. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if this has come from their own analysts. 

"So we have two unaccounted agents and a potential lead. Hardly a turn of events which requires the attention of both our organisations. Star Force is happy to take the investigation from here. You can keep the Skrull to do with as you wish. Should anything turn up we will keep you informed." Yon didn't particularly care if he seemed impatient. He was truth be told. 

"No need." Stated Ronan. Good! Something else they could finally agree on. "Vers has been appointed the leader of our new division; the Pursuers Corps. At the Supremor's behest, the Pursuers will be leading the investigation alongside Star Force. You will report to her directly, should you decide further personal involvement is necessary. Otherwise, as it is a joint force, I would request volunteers from your own ranks to join." 

Anger and frustration rose to meet Ronan's smugness. _He_ was to report to her? She wasn't even a Kree! Ronan and He were equals in the chain of command, she was Ronan's second, a pet, now with a pet project. How _dare_ he be expected to report to her? Surely his failings had not led to this… level of humiliation? He needed to speak with Supremor immediately. 

"With all due respect, this is the first I've heard of this. If this is indeed supposed to be a _joint_ venture, then surely I, and the other military leaders, should have been consulted before an entire new branch was created?" 

"Do you dare question the Wisdom of the Supreme Intelligence? Is Star Force not the precedence for such decisions? Neither the Accusers nor the Military were consulted on its creation, and yet you exist." He could hear the challenge in Ronan's voice "You are welcome to commune with Supremor from our altar here should you wish to hear It's wishes for yourself?" 

Blast! He was caught, he had let his control slip and it was now serving his enemy. Should he decline he was accepting this humiliation without a fight, should he accept he was admitting to the weakness of his pride. He needed to change tactics. 

"Has the Supremor been informed of the developments in your intel? Or was this decision made beforehand?" 

Whilst he had aimed his questions (and glare) at Ronan, it was Vers who answered him. 

"The Supreme Intelligence is aware of the latest details of the situation. It believes that I am up to the challenge and we will be successful with completing our task." He had offended her, he could see it in the set of her jaw and the slightest warble in her voice. That had not been his intention, his indignation at Ronan's attempt to belittle him had been misconstrued as an assumption of her incompetence. 

"If the Supremor believes it, then I'm sure it will be so." He bowed his head in apology towards her. He didn't particularly want to be burnt to a crisp by offending the Empire's weapon. 

"We have additional intel which I am not at liberty to divulge," about you, he thought to himself, "It directly impacts the pursuit of your lead. I will need to check with the Supremor to see if it can be shared. It was under their explicit instructions that it remains classified, even from the Accusers." A weak but plausible excuse, had Ronan shown him the respect of his position, he would have been willing to discuss this with him. Now he can hang. 

"Then Vers will accompany you to our altar. You can inform her immediately of the Supreme Intelligence's decision." Ronan dismissed them and returned to the footage of the assault on Torfa. 

They formally excused themselves and were both escorted by two guards further into the heart of the complex. 

As they passed through corridors, each as indistinguishable as the next, Yon noticed echoes of screams could be heard from behind sealed doors. The sound grated against him and his stomach roiled. He knew that those screams belonged to the enemies of the Empire, yet it still did not sit well with him. Torture never really had, he supposed that's why joining the Accusers Corps had never appealed to him. He didn't have the stomach for it, or perhaps too much soul. 

He glanced at the woman who now walked beside him, a caring defender in one life, now a ruthless Accuser in her new one. He watched as she stiffened at the sound from the closest door, almost imperceptible, even to a well trained eye. She swallowed as if to remove the taste of the unpleasantness from her mouth. 

It seems he wasn't the only one who couldn't quite stomach it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ii will continue this and delve into the backstory after I've completed Northern Lights.


End file.
